Reaper
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: Percico: Nico can see ghosts and Percy is a Reaper. One day after school, Nico sees Percy reap a soul.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I have always want to finish one of my stories. I did for this one, but I mean for my old ones. Like _It's Cold Without You _or _Please Forgive Me. _Those are still going; I"m still working on them. Sorry for that. But I'm mad at myself to not finish them like I finished this one. I started this one a year ago. ONE YEAR. I guess because this is a short one. 13 chapters. Not a lot. Oh well. At least I did it. I finish one. I hope you enjoy. :3_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I'm the author of this fanfiction but I do not own the characters. I repeat: characters are not mine._

* * *

I ignore it.

Ever since I was eleven, I have stop paying attention to it.

It's hard since they are everywhere I go. Going through walls. Moaning and groaning almost all the time. Sometime flashing. Or drowning. I don't ask anymore. I don't help anymore. I don't like seeing them coming to me when I accidentally caught them with my eyes.

And I guess that what happen now.

School ended and my sisters and I are starting to walk home. My side view caught it. I didn't know what it is so I look. A tall figure in a black hooded cloak. Nobody else seem to notice it.

I stop in my track. My sisters keep walking in front of me as I stare at this black figure across the street of my school in the ending of spring. Who wears a cloak anyway?

"Nico?" One of my sisters call; Hazel. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on? Do you see something Neeks?" Bianca question.

I point at the figure. "You don't see that right." It's a statement, not a question. "A tall black figure by the VIA bus stop."

I can feel their gazes come off me toward the direction where I am pointing. "That's correct. We don't see anything there," concluded Bianca.

Hazel nod in agreement, "What is it doing?"

I shrug. "Nothing, just sta-" I jump.

Light bloom from the figure. It's like looking at the sun. Bright and it burns my eyes. I squint to see someone running toward it. A smile on her face. The light from the figure shoot forward and suck the girl into a ball of light. A tan arm pop out of the cloak and lightly push the light orb into the bright blue sky where it disappear.

"Nico!" I blink.

"Honestly," I say to my sisters, "I don't know what I just saw."

"What did you see?" Ask Hazel, squinting her eyes toward it as if it will help her see. I don't know, so I shrug. "Well tha-"

I grab them by the hands. "Lets go."

"What?!" They both squeel.

"Home." Shivers went down my spine. A eager gaze have settle on me.

"Did it look at you?" Question Bianca. I nod. "Is it following?" I say nothing, because I don't know. I do not want to look behind us and find those eager eyes following. I don't hear anything besides the chatting of high schoolers.

Hazel and Bianca stayed quiet the entire time. We are home, to our lovely apartment complex. Bianca hurrily opens the door and close it as I, the last one, came in.

"We're safe," Hazel says while looking at all the talisman she have create that's all over the apartment. Thankful that Hazel's mom is a real deal sharman witch and have taught Hazel everything before she went away.

I sigh as I slid down the door. I don't know what was that. Maybe I'll ask my dad. But what if he doesn't know - what if _I'm _seeing things? Now that is crazy thinking. I look up and see Bianca staring at me in worry. She doesn't look away when our dark eyes meet. She slightly opens her mouth to say something.

Then a head pop through the door above me, the black hoodie slowly sliding down halfway. His green eyes spot me on the floor and make eye contact. He smile.

I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel and Bianca jump. I crawl away as fast I can. I have never scream so bad, so loud, in my whole life.

"Whoa, I am so sorry," the cloak figure apologize with a deep vioce. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Nico are you okay?" Bianca ask.

"No," Hazel reply, "there's something in here." I take a glace at my little sister, can she sense it? She grab the nearest charm and junk it towards it. It went right through it.

"That kind of stings," it says. "That some powerful charm you got there. Are you a witch?" It look at Hazel. "You can't see me, but you can feel me. Not to your full potential. But you can." He turn back to me. A tan arm pops out of it's cloak. "Nice to mee-"

"Get out!" Hazel scream.

"Hazel," Bianca slowly walk to her. "It's o-"

"GET OUT!" Hazel and I scream together. Bianca and it jump. I feel bad for Bianca, she's the only one in the family that's normal. I stand up and walk up to it. "GET OUT!" I push it and went right through the door. Hazel sigh in relief. I don't feel relief, I just push out a ghost. Can I physically touch ghosts?

I never tried.

It came back inside, bumping right onto me. We fall on the floor.

"Nico," Hazel and Bianca react. The door slam open that it halt them. Our dad walks in angry as hell.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hades growl out to the cloak figure next to me. In a fluent motion, Hades grab it up by it's cloak off the ground. The hood falls off to show black messy hair. "Who are you for?!"

Hazel and Bianca back away in shock. Can they see him? "Easy," he says as his hands go in surrender mode. "I saw this little dude staring at me and I couldn't help to follow him. I haven't meet one of you in years. I got excited." He shrug. "Sorry."

Dad throws him in front of me. He slowly close the door. "So you saw my son, what did you think was going to happen?"

He picks himself up. "Well, I was going to make friends with him like I did with the last one."

"Not going to happen," I say. He turn around to me and, now that I fully see them, his eyes are the greenish-blueish I have ever seen. It's like looking at the top of ocean. I stand myself up. Hazel and Bianca are shock into place. "Someone who follow another person is a creep. There's no way we are going to be friends. Like ever."

He blinks. "Man, that sucks. Well, I guess I go. See ya." He wave to me then to my sisters and step-sided Hades. He smile a goodbye as the hood is place on. He disappear through the door.

"That was an awful feeling," Hazel finally says.

Hades sigh. "Hazel, I heard you through the door. You can see him?"

Hazel grab her fluffy hair. "No. I can feel him. I never felt a ghost-"

"That wasn't a ghost," Bianca correct. She walk over to me and gently comb it with her hands. "He appear when the hood fell off. Then dissappear when place back on. What is he dad?"

Hades sigh and walk to the kitchen. We watch him get a glass of milk. "He's a Reaper. You kids should know what a Reaper is from all those shows and games." He takes a sip before looking at me. "At a certain age you get to see them. I start seeing them around 12 or 13. You have start seeing them."

Hazel walk up to him. "How come I can feel him? I have never felt a ghost before, why him?" Dad takes another sip. "Dad!"

"I don't know gem. I think that's a witch thing."

Hazel throw her arms in the air. "Great. Mom didn't tell me anything about this. Only if she was alive, I would have this answer!" She stomp away from us in annoyance.

Bianca fidget next to me. "Honey, go check on your sister. She's freaking out." Bianca runs up the stairs. Hades sits at the table. He pats the wooden furniture. I sit at the table next to him. "Listen, Reapers are different. If you ever make friends-"

"Not with him," I say.

"-with one, just know that they live a long time. Their time is different from ours. They can also be alive or dead. The one you saw is alive, that's why he was wearing a cloak. It hides him from both the living and dead."

"Dad, did you have a Reaper for a friend?"

"No. I saw the same Reaper when I was little follow your mother right before she died. Don't really trust them if they are around you all."

It goes silent.

"Hazel have to deal with this now. She only need to make charms to keep the dead away from _us. _I'm glad Bianca doesn't have to deal with this," Hades say.

"But she have to deal with us," I correct him. We share a glance of guilt.


	3. Chapter 3

Didn't get any sleep.

After what Hades told me, there is no way I could. Of all things. Reapers? _Really? _Dad is out of his mind. But that means I'm out of my mind. Must be since I was little. Also Hazel. She felt him. I rub my eyes in the dark.

I adjust my head phones to fit better on my head. My hand pats by my side to find my phone. I turn up my volume when I did find it. Marshmallow blasts in my ears. One way of not hearing them. Drowning them out with loud ass music.

At night time, they're loud. It's like every single ghost have waken up when the sun set. Something about the night, makes them active. I wish it didn't. Hades and I would have a lot more sleep. I didn't need to listen to music at max to help me sleep. Dad didn't need to wear sound-poof ear muffs to sleep.

Then again, I could be wearing my own ear muffs that dad got me not so long ago. But I like the music. Relaxing. Either way, those ears muffs are for emergency.

I tap my fingers on my bed. My eyes close with half-sleepiness. The techno slowly drifting away into silent.

I am shaken awake.

I tear off my headphones, "What the fuck?"

Bianca stands above me with a knee on my bed. "You need to wake up or we'll be late to school." I groan and slowly sits up. "How long today?" She's asking me how long I've slept.

I look at my clock. It's 7:46. "Three hours at less." I look at my sister. Bianca doesn't say anything.

"I wish sleeping pills have effects on you. Let's go." She smack my thigh and left. I get up and got dress. I march myself down the stairs of our two-stories apartment. I scratch the back of my head, already getting a headache from the faint dead voices.

I grab an apple. "We need to up the charms," I say.

Hazel yawn at the table, "I'm trying. I think I can sprinkle some sprirtal dust on them. That'll strengthen the protection around us. And the neighbors."

"Ugh, so bright," Hades walk in.

"Good morning dad," Bianca and Hazel chime in. I groan with our father, understanding his frustration of the morning sun.

"Are you kids late for school?"

"Yeah," Bianca says. "Nico took a while to get up."

"Can't I be homeschool?" I ask.

"No," father respond. "You need some human contact instead of being holed up at home."

"Home is safety from the dead."

"And the living," Hazel add in. "They're dangerous than the dead. They can actually kill." She tear a piece of paper out of a journal. "How do you get rid of a Reaper, dad?"

Hades shakes his head. "Go to school. Stay here. I don't care right now." Then he left back upstairs. Probably to sleep another three hours since its his day off.

"I'm staying," Hazel inform. "Got to protect our minds. Don't want to go crazy."

"I'm going to school," I say.

"Me too," Bianca confirm.

"Bye sis. Love you!" We both say to Hazel. She only wave to us.

As soon we are on the other side of the door, Bianca and I share a look. "I feel like the reaper thing freak out Hazel," Bianca says.

I breathe. "Okay. I knew I wasn't the only one to thought that."

"Our poor sis. She was barely normal."

"Now, you're the only normie in the family." Bianca playfully punch me on the arm.


	4. Chapter 4

I should have stayed home.

I tap my pencil on my desk. Why did he have to follow me? Is there a reason he is attach to me? Because I can see him? Reaper roam around my classroom, looking down on my classmates' journals.

"What's a civil war?" he calls out to me.

I can't concentrate on the lesson. My teacher points at the screen of his power point. I'm not making out what he is saying. Reaper is giving me a headache.

"Wait!" Reaper march up to the screen. He points at the picture of Abraham Lincoln. "I know him. He liked to party. Great leader."

I stand up. This is tiring. The only thing I learn today is that our sixteenth president liked to party. Just _why? _I stuff my journal back in my bag.

"Nico, where are you going?" I ignore my teacher. "Mr. di Angelo, get back in your seat." I leave. I run from my classroom before my teacher can reach me. "Nico di Angelo!"

I exit the school and run away.

"Why are you running away?" The Reaper is next to me. I groan. "You didn't like the lesson? I liked it. A bit wrong but it's okay." I cross the street. "So your name is Nico. My-"

I stop. "What do you what from me?" He almost tripped. "Why are you following me? Is there a purpose?"

He tilt his head. The glow of his green eyes is the only thing I see under his hood. "I want to be friends. It's been a while since I seen a Mist."

"A what?"

"Mist. We call you Mist. You see between the dead and the living. Seeing us is a little different."

He starts walking. I follow. "You have a name for us? Usually it's mediums or ghost whisper. Mist sounds better." We walk together. "Why do you want to be friends so bad?"

He slip his cloak off and tuck it in his bag. He's wearing simple clothes. Jeans, a blue tee, converse. His bag is a little weird. A cross over the crest in a leathery blue bag. It only have one opening where he stuff the cloak in. His black hair messy from the hood. "Is it bad to be friends with someone that are the same?" He smile.

He have a stupid smile. I look away from him. "What's your name?"

"Percy!" I like Percy's smile. "It's actually Perseus Jackson, but I like Percy. Ooh, a playground. I love the swings." Percy walk over to the playground. He wave me over.

I look behind me, where my school is at, to my feet. I walk. "You know, I don't really like playgrounds."

"Why is that?" Percy push one of the swings. I guess he is alive.

Just then, a group of kids appear out of nowhere running in a fit of laughter. They run around through the playground as if it's an open field. I continue walking to Percy, ignoring the dead kids. Percy on the other hand watch. I exhale as they disappear.

"Mmm, I forgot about that. Come. Sit." I don't know why I listen but I sit. Percy gets behind me and gently push me.

"This is weird. Why are you doing this?"

"I like pushing people on swings. It's fun watching you go up so slowly."

I sigh. "No. Why do you want to be my friend?" I know I already ask this but I am not satisfied with his answer. I kick my feet up.

"Well," he pushes me, "being in my line of job, I don't have any friends. I do have a best friend at home but I hardly see him. Hardly see my family too. I usually drift in between, eating and sleeping every now and then."

"What about Reaper friends?"

Percy laugh. "Reapers are dead. I'm one of the few that is alive. Yeah, the dead ones are conscious, but they disappear too often. They also like to be alone. The live one have lives."

I plant my feet into the ground and stop. I look behind to Percy. "So you're just lonely?"

Percy laugh out loud. "Yeah. You can say that. It's also because I love making friends with Mists whenever I meet them. We share the same thing. I also get headaches when a dead is talking to you."

I scoff. "You also get does."

Percy rub the back of his neck in thought. "Yeah." He look to his right then down. "I have to go. I need to reap some souls." Turning around, he dig in his bag and pull out his cloak. I see something glitter on his neck. He turn back to me. "I'll come back to see you. Bye Neeks."

I glare at him. I wanted to say something about the nickname, but he put on his cloak and straight down into the ground. Like a knife to a person's chest.

"What the fuck?" I walk home alone.


	5. Chapter 5

I slip my headphones on. It's night time and the ghosts are active. I look out my window. I see them wander aimlessly. I see a flame up the street where I think a ice cream shop used to be.

It always shine brightly this time of night. I like looking at it. It's sad, but they shine brightly for a reason.

I don't know that reason.

But it is beautiful.

Somebody taps my shoulder. "For the last time Bianca, I'm not going to bed." She taps me again. I rip my headphones down and turn. "I said-"

It's Percy. He slip his hood back. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupted. May I sit?" I sigh but nod. Percy crawl next to me on bed. He also look out the window. "What're you looking at?"

I point. "That flame right over there. Three blocks ahead."

"Oh, I know that soul." I look at him. "It's a boy around sixteen I think and he died a horrible way."

"How?"

Percy sigh. "A bomb. It was suppose to be fireworks but it went wry and lit up the shop. Luckily it was closed but a boy was waiting for the bus in front, unfortunately too close. It was about two years ago I think. Sad though he was there at the wrong time."

I stare at the bright flame. "I remember that. He went to my school. I remember hearing the news that morning. I completely ignored it."

"Why?"

"I didn't want another ghost on my ass." Percy laughs. Then I turn to him. "By the way, I haven't seen you in a week. What happen?" I actually worried. He's a Reaper and I thought a dead got him.

Won't be the first I know someone got took from the dead.

"A week?" Percy look surprise. "That long? I thought only for two, or maybe three days. I guess not. It was only two souls. Sorry it took long." He smiles at me.

"No problem. You're forgiven." I look to my knees. "Also, the last time I saw you, you had something on the back of your neck. It glitter under the sunlight. Did you get it off?"

Percy blink at me. There's a distance scream. The usual scream every night.

"Oh," Percy smiles. "I didn't know what you mean. You saw my scales."

"What?"

"My scales. I'm a water nymph." Percy takes off his cloak, slip it in his bag, and take the bag off. He shuffle to turn his back to me. Slightly pulling his shirt back, Percy shows his neck.

Under the dim light from outside, I see the scales shine. A color of the ocean. Just like his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's dark in here. Where's your light?" I point to my door. Percy gets off the bed and search the wall. The light flicker on. "Much better." He crawl back on the bed and show me his neck. "These are my scales. I have them there, my shoulders, thighs and feet. But on top of my feet, not the palms. That'll hurt. Do you want to touch them?"

I didn't answer. I reach out and slightly brush my fingertips across. It what I imagine a fish would feel like when it's dry.

"You like them?"

"Yeah, they're really pretty." Percy giggle. "Wait. Water nymph?"

He hum. "Like a sea spirit. Or a mermaid."

"You're a mythical creature?"

Percy turn to me and shrug. "You can say that. Do you want to see the others? They're bigger than the one on my neck." He then starts taking off his shirt.

My face heated up as I grab his shirt and pull down. I crawl closer. "No! You don't have to. I'm fine wi-"

My door slam open. "Nico, what's with all the noise?" My dad walks in. He sees Percy and I, what look like I'm helping him take his clothes off. And I'm half way on him. Hades turn and sigh into the hallway. "I don't know what's going on, but Reaper needs to leave right now. I don't care how. Just make sure he's gone in ten minutes before I come back in."

Hades close the door behind him.

I push Percy off my bed. "Leave." I should've done this from the beginning. "Before my dad actually kills you."

He groan as he stands. "Okay. I'm sorry for coming all of a sudden. I'll see you later?" Percy pull his cloak out. I shrug in responds. Then he jump through the wall.

Hades did come back to find me alone on my bed. He gives me a goodnight kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"You won't leave me alone."

Percy look back at me. "Whoopsie."

I wave my hand. "That's okay. At less now I get to say to my sisters that I have a friend."

"Wait. We're friends?" I look to him. I swear, under the hood, his eyes shine in happiness. If he had a tail, it'll be waging.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah. You're not going to leave me alone so why not."

"Who are you talking to Nico?" I turn to see Hazel walk into the living room. I can she a shiver shake her whole body. I stand from the couch. Then Percy picks me off the ground in happiness. Hazel scream. "Percy! Let me go!" He spin me. He doesnt realize Hazel is in the same room.

Hazel grabs whatever talismans nearby and starts throwing. They fly through Percy but hit me. "Stay away from my brother!"

"Hazel! Stop! You're only-" A charm hits my forehead. "That's it." I pull down Percy's hood. "Its only the Reaper!" She stops.

Bianca runs in. "What's going on?!" She see Percy holding me. Bianca takes a stance. "Let. Him. Go."

Percy drops me. I fall back on the couch. "Sorry. I-"

Bianca tackles Percy to the ground. "Hazel! Get the shovel! We're going to make sure he stays dead."

"Wait. Wait wait wait! Don't do that yet! I come in peace!"

I start laughing. Bianca and Hazel look at me. They haven't seen me laugh for so long. For almost five years, I haven't laugh like this. "Sorry sis, keep going," I encourage them.

Then Bianca and Hazel starts laughing with me. Bianca slowly slides off Percy and sits on the floor. Percy sit up in confusion.

"Aw man, you better be glad dad isn't here," Hazel says. "I'm Hazel. That's our big sister Bianca that tackles you."

Percy look between us. "I'm Percy. Nice to meet you two." He look at Hazel. "By the way, I love your talismans. Can you make some for me? My mom and I would love to have some sleep."

Hazel smiles. "Sure."

"Also, you can't get rid of Reapers. We're not normal ghosts."

Hazel snap her fingers. "Dang." Percy and Hazel laughs.

"Well that sucks," Bianca says. "I was really hoping they will get rid of you."

Percy shrug on the floor. "Well, for one, I'm alive. And two, Reapers don't get banish like a evil force. We are the force. The balance between death and life. You can't get rid of the balance."

Hazel sits next to me. "Tell me more. What type of ghosts are there?"

"Well, there are the mindless spirits that just walks around or stay where their death happened. The one that are conscious what is going on and haunt. Then the poltergeist. Y'all sound know about those. They're everywhere these days for y'all. Books. Movies." Percy wave his hand in a circle to say so-and-so.

"We love our ghosts entertainment," Bianca says while rolling her eyes. "I don't like them."

"What about the ones that possesed?" Hazel cross her legs. Even I want to know this information.

He shakes his head though. "No. Ghosts can't possessed. That's more of a demon doing."

I hold my hand up. "Wait. Demons?"

"They're rare." I lean back into the couch. This is crazy.

Hazel bounce though. "Do you know any other witches?"


	7. Chapter 7

I sit in the park watching Percy play with a ghost dog. He touch the dog with ease as he wear the cloak hood over his head. What he told me, human ghosts can't see him when he puts on the hood. Animals can, and that's only because they are harmless while being spirits.

A group of kids run by. One of them stop and pet the dog. I see Hazel and Bianca on the swings. Hades sits next to me rubbing his temples. I'm also getting a headache.

"You decide to keep him?" My father look at Percy. It's been a couple of days without Hades knowing until Percy decides to fly into the kitchen and land on him this morning.

"He didn't leave me alone," I reply. "Even in class, telling me how Abraham Lincoln knows how to party. He was following me. He still does, but at less he is quieter."

Hades turn to me. He sigh, "Son, I'm not disappointed in your decision, I just don't want to see you sad later on. Reapers have an important job, they can be gone for months or even years. Not even telling you."

"Dad, I know you saw a Reaper, but did you knew a Reaper?"

He look back at the girls. Bianca had seem to fallen backwards off the swing. She lay on her back while Hazel pull on Bianca's hands. Both laughing. Percy run to them.

"Dad."

My father sigh. "I have history with one. You can say I knew one, but I like to call it a misfortune." Hades stands up. "Bianca! Are you okay?"

Bianca calls back, "Yeah dad!"

Hazel laugh, "I think we should go home."

Hades look at me. "I'm going to stay here with Percy." He nods and take my sisters home.

After a while, Percy run to me and sit next to me. He takes off his hood. "I'm sorry about this morning."

"Its fine. Though, it was funny."

"You didn't laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh at my dad in front of him. I might get grounded. My headphones could be taken away."

"Headphones?"

"Its a thing I use to block out the dead at night."

"They are nosy when the moon shine." What? When the _moon shine_? How old is he? I lean back on the bench. "What's wrong?"

"You said something about seeing Reapers is different. How is it different?"

"Usually being a Mist is a gift itself. So little people have the ability. Though, if you see us Reapers, that mean your ancestor is a Reaper themself."

"What? Are you saying I have a Reaper grandparent?"

"Yes. A grandfather to be precise. That's why you and your dad can see us and only you two can see ghosts. It's the reason your sisters can't. Once you have a grandfather as a Reaper, the ability will only be past down through sons."

"And if it was a grandmother, it'll be past down to daughters?" Percy nod with a smile. "Wow. Is it possible that my Reaper grandfather be still alive?"

Percy shrug. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know how long in your line when he made kids. I don't know how many greats. Usually they will die and, if alive, would choose to continue or be reincarnated."

"This is so much information. Uuugh. Another question, how old are you Percy? You knew Abraham Lincoln, and that was two centuries ago."

Percy laugh. "Yeah. I'm actually seventeen. But in human years, I'm about four hundred years old. It's hard to keep track since time works different between the realms." I start laughing. "What?" Percy laughs.

"I'm friends with a fossil!" Percy baffle.

"That's mean." He bury his face in his hands. "I'm a fossil!" I slow on my laughing. What am I suppose to do with this old man? "Oh my gods, I have to go."

"Huh?"

"My boss is sending me some souls' profiles. They're ready to past on. Got to go do my job." Percy stands. He smiles at me. "I'll be right back. It'll only be about a day or two. Maybe a week."

I nod. "Okay. Be safe." Percy place his hood on and disappear. I didn't see him for a whole month.


	8. Chapter 8

I flip a page of the book Black Boy. Marshmallow blasts in my ears. I yawn. It's my fault that I been falling asleep during English for the past days for reading. There's a test tomorrow on chapters one to eight. I'm on five. I have to stay up late.

Not like I can sleep at night time either way.

I flip another page. No matter what, racism will always be with us.

Something slams on my body. The book falls on my face, I groan in pain. I push off whatever landed on me and roll over on my bed. I throw my headphone off and scream, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The screaming of the dead fill the air.

I see Percy on the floor. He waves his hands to me. "I'm sorry Nico, but I need your help."

What the fuck. I scowl at him. "Help? With what, Percy?"

"With a dead."

I rub my stomach. "No Perseus. I don't speak to the dead. And you been gone for a month, what makes you think I'm going to help you?" Percy slide his hood off. He's pouting. "What?"

"I didn't know I was gone that long. Thought it been at less a week. I'm sorry, Nico. It's this dead I'm trying to past on. He won't, but he knows he is ready to go."

"Does he have one last thing to finish?"

Percy blink. "I tried asking him. He said nothing. He doesn't want to confine to a Reaper."

"And you think a Mist would help?"

Percy sheepishly smile. "It worked in the past."

I sigh. I look at my book. This decision is going to make me fail the test. "Fine, I'll help." I stand from my bed. "Where's this ghost?"

Percy smile so big, I thought it look like the sun is going to blind me. "Really? That's great! Come on." At the same time as he put his hood back on, Percy pull me in his arms.

Confusion swarm my mind. The black cloak wraps around me in darkness. I look up to see Percy's face in the dark hood, light hitting him from behind. He smiles down to me. My head goes dizzy and the dark surrounds us.

I grab onto Percy. It feels like the dark is trying to take me away. I don't feel the floor under me. I don't hear the screaming of the dead. I hear, see, and feel nothing. I can only feel the warmth from Percy.

Then the screaming came back. "We're here," Percy let me out of his cloak. I rub my eyes from the bright light. Where is that coming from? Isn't it night time? Percy walk past me, pulling his hood down. "I brought someone to talk, since you don't want to talk to me."

I see Percy walk towards the light. "What is that?"

"You brought a kid?" A boy talks. "Can he even see me?"

"Not with all that light," I snap back. "Turn it off." It slowly dims down. "Thank you."

I look to see a boy. On fire. His dark eyes gleam at me. "Sorry, I can't turn it off. I hope this help. So you can see me?" I nod as I walk up to help. I can't feel the heat from the fire.

I look behind him to see a bare land. No grass, just dirt. Next to it is a house standing tall. I look at the Mexican boy on fire. He look more burnt each time I blink. "You die from that ice cream shop explosion. You're the sixteen year old kid that shine bright in the night."

He laughs. He have this impish smile that seem familiar. "I'm Leo. Nice to meet you too. By the way, I wasn't waiting for the bus. I was waiting for my boyfriend."

I share a glance at Percy. "At night?" I don't know the exact time or day when it happen.

"No. Middle of the day, on a Sunday. The shop closed on Sundays and we meet here every week for a date. Just walking in the park down the block and talk. He was late, and I got blown up." Leo glare at Percy. "I'm not going until I see him."

Percy sigh. "I can't help you there. You already know you are ready to pass on. You accepted your death and-"

"I STILL WANT TO SEE HIM!" Leo's flames burst. It engulf me that if it was alive, I would have burn to death.

"I can help," I say. Leo look at me through the flames. I gulp. "I used to do this. Help ghosts pass on. I can help you see him one more time." The flames dim down.

I feel like there's too many eyes on me. "You can?"

I nod. "Yeah. What's his name?"

"Jason Grace." I know him. "But I can't leave my dead place."

"Don't worry about that. I can take you to him. Just take my hand." I hold my hand out. I haven't done this in years. It might feel weird. I hope he's not a fighter. Leo looks unsure at my hand. I smile, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

"You can really take me to Jason?"

"Only if we are both mutual about this, than yes. I can take you to Jason."

Leo sigh. "Why not." Leo slams his hand down as if he is going to give me a down-five. He doesn't. Before it goes through my hand, Leo is suck into my palm. The bright light is gone and warmness fill my arm.

I breathe. "You can do that?" I look at Percy's completely shock face.

"Yeah. I'm just glad he's not a fighter. Leo's warm and calm."

"Okay. Um, how do we find-"

"Jason Grace. I know him. He used to babysat us before this happened. I know where he lives. Let's see he still live there."


	9. Chapter 9

The sun is coming up. I have been awake all night with little reading. I'm going to fail my test. I need to read.

I knock on a door. Last I remember, Jason lived with his older sister Thalia. She was his guardian. She didn't want their father to raised her little brother like their other brothers. Thalia raised him.

The door open to show some other girl that is not Thalia. Did they move? "I'm looking for Jason Grace. Does he live here?"

She run her fingers through her choppy brown hair. Her eyes tired ass fuck. "Yeah, let me go get him." Then the door close.

"She's pretty. Do you think that's Jason's girlfriend?" I look at Percy behind me. I can't see nothing from under his hood. I only shrug. "It have been years, he probably moved on. Nothing is wrong about that. I also went through it."

"Percy, stop," I say. My body flare up in rage. In Leo's rage. It makes my skin itch. "You're making Leo mad."

He shuffle in his spot. "Sorry." Percy sounds like a hurt puppy.

The door open again to show Jason. My body cool down to a warm heat. Like a hand warmer or a blanket. Behind his slanted glasses, Jason's tired blue eyes blink at me, "Nico? What are you doing here? Does your dad know you're here early in the morning?" I'm so glad he still live here.

"Leo," I say without thinking. Jason flinch. I can feel Leo's fire heating up. "I'm hot. Can I come inside for some water?"

Jason nod. "Yeah. Sorry about that." He moves away to let me inside. I hear Percy following me. I sit on the couch. The house still look the same. Jason came back with a glass of ice water. "Here you go. Now tell Nico, did you ran away?"

I drink. The cold water isn't helping. The girl came out a room with her backpack. "I'm going Jason. Remember the flashcards."

"Flashcards. Yeah. See ya, Piper." Jason stare at me. "Nico?"

"No. Was that your girlfriend?"

"No, best friend." My body warm up a bit in happiness. Goddamn Leo. "We're studying for our final exams. I didn't know it was morning 'til you rang the bell. What are you really here for then?"

I sigh. "Remember that I can see ghosts?" Percy flinch next to me while Jason nods.

"Straight to the point, huh," Percy says.

I glare at Reaper boy. "Um, you had a boyfriend Jason?" He blink at me. "His name was Leo. Mexican with curly hair?"

"Yeah, how did-?"

"I met him last night while helping a Reaper past on souls. Leo is ready to past on but he refuse. He wanted to see you again. Just one last time." Jason open his mouth.

No words came out. I face up my right hand and a light emits from it. It's blindly. I haven't used my power for awhile so it is a bit weird when Leo slowly came in view. His flame hand intertwine with mines, this makes him visible to Jason.

Leo smiles. His flame softly dim down. Can see how young Leo looks. "Jason. Gods, how I miss you so much. You've grown. I knew you'll look like Clark Kent."

"Shit, I didn't know you can do that," Percy says.

Jason stands in shock. No words came out. He's flabbergasted. I look to Leo. There's a worry face on him. Leo's hand tighten on mines. "Jace?" Jason walk to Leo.

His hand goes through the ghost's face. "I still can't touch you." Jason sob out a cry, but with a smile. "I'm so glad I can see you!"

Leo laughs. I see his tears turn into steam. "I'm so happy too." Leo try to touch him but his hand only fall through Jason's shoulders. "Gods, I love you Jason."

Jason laugh. "I love you too, Leo."

I turn away when I see their heads get close. I know they can't kiss, but it still personal. Then Leo slip out of my hand. I look to see a bright ball of light. Percy push it up and Leo disappear into the ceiling.

Jason backed up and sit down. "Did he go to heaven?" I don't know.

"Tell him yes," Percy advice.

"Yes. Leo went to heaven," I say.

Jason softly smiles at me. "Thank you Leo. Are you hungry?"

Percy rip off his hood and yell, "YES! ANYTHING IS FINE!" Jason scream.

After a very long explanation and some food in our bellies, Percy and I start walking to my home. He put away his hood that small bag. I can see his scales glisten under the sunlight.

I kick a pebble off the sidewalk. "I have to ask. What really happen afterwards?"

"After death?"

"_No,_ after eating pizza. Yes, death!"

"Mmm pizza. Well, you are reincarnated after the light."

Reincarnated. "So no heaven?"

Percy sigh. "There used to be one, but there were too many souls to keep track of. It'll get cramp. All those souls getting loss and accidentally going into each other's heavens. Higher up decided to make a rule that every good soul are reincarnated."

"Bad?"

"They get the scythe. Lead them down under. That's jam pack. Those don't deserve to be reincarnated."

"How about the ghosts on the surface?"

"Loss." He doesn't say anymore. I know they are loss souls walking on the earth. Their death repeats. The moaning and crying. A lot not remembering who they are. It's sad.

I grab the spare key under the fake plant vase. I quietly walk inside as I wave Percy to follow. "NICO!" I'm tackle to the ground. Hazel's fluffy hair covers my face. "You're home." She's crying.

I sit up. Smoothing her hair down, I say, "Hey. Why are you crying? I was only gone for the night." Hazel look at me and shakes her head.

"No you weren't." Hades walk up next to Percy. He glare at him. I see Bianca fast asleep on the kitchen table. "Nico, you've been gone for a week."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad! Wait!" I grab Hades by the arm. I try to pry his hand off Percy. "Stop!" Percy looks scare.

"I'm sorry sir, I-"

"Let go Nico! He is not welcome back! NICO!" HADES pry me off with his other hand. I decided to attach myself to Percy. Like a monkey to a branch.

Percy starts to laugh, "I love the hug Nico, but I think this not the time to give one." My father's face goes red.

"Just listen dad. I chose to go with Percy, he didn't kidnap me."

"I don't care! HE TOOK YOU FOR A WEEK! You don't think I won't be worried? Hazel, get off."

Hazel tries to take me off Percy. "I choose to! It's my fault for being gone for a week."

"Honestly," Percy starts, "I didn't mean to take him for a week. I thought it was going to be for a day. Hades grip tighten on Percy's collar. "That burns."

"Let go." Bianca grabs my hair and pull me off. I yelp as I hit the ground with Hazel next to me. Hazel sits on me before I can do anything. "What is wrong with you Nico? Why did you leave?"

"Wait wait wait! I ask him to help me! Let me explain!" Hades pull Percy up in the air before throwing him to the ground. I watch Percy disappear in the ground. A puff of black smoke is left behind.

I push Hazel to get off. "What the heck Dad!"

"What did you do?" Hazel finally speaks. She grabs my hands and push back.

"I send him back to his H.Q. Don't get off Hazel." We watch Hades go to the kitchen and come back with a bloody hand. Hazel's hands loosen. I'm too shock to remove her.

"Dad," call Bianca, "why did...?" Her words seem lost with ours. What is our father doing with a self-cut hand?

Hades walk up to the door and smear his blood on the white surface. "The only way to keep a Reaper out of someone's house is to purposely spread a Mist's blood. Only if the Mist is agreeable to banish a Reaper from that place. Understand that Bianca and Hazel?" They nod even though Hades cannot see them. He doesn't call after them either to know if their understand. He moves to the window. "All entry points. Windows, doors, the outside door to the basement. Luckily we don't have one. Anything that opens between the outside and the inside."

Hades went through the entire house before Hazel got off of me. I didn't get up though. I stay on the floor, disbelieving on what my dad did. He just banish Reapers from this apartment. Does he Percy that much?

"Dad," I call, "do you hate Percy that much?"

"No. I hate Reapers," he answers.

I stand up and walk off. "Okay." It's all I can say. He won't say the reason why even if I ask him. Hades is too stubborn to give up answers that seem personal. He didn't even show any emotions at mom's funeral. Or try to comforted us who was also in the same car accident with her.

Bianca can't do any sports because of breaking a leg. She can't go into softball like she dream of.

I close and lock my door. As soon it's close, I hear Hazel's voice booming through the silent air. I decide to crawl out my window. I see the smear blood on the windowsill. I've been gone for one week and I'm going to be gone a bit longer. Luckily there's a tree close enough that I climb on it to escape. Before, I didn't see Percy as a friend, but after Leo and Jason, I see he really care about other people. He wants to send ghosts to a new life. I used to be like that.

"Your dad banish me," Percy say. He sits in front of our back door with a pout. "I didn't know he knew. Luckily my boss didn't see me before I came back."

"I thought you said Reapers can't be banish? That you can't banish the balance! What was that?" I bury my face in my hands. What _was_ that?

"Hey," Percy pull my hands away. "I'm sorry. I'll explain. Want to walk with me while Hades is being yell at by Hazel?" I sigh, but nod. I don't pull my hand away. We hold hands as we walk.

"You lied to Hazel," I break the silence.

"Well, I can't really give away our secrets. It what keep us being Reapers."

"How did my dad know? Since it's a secret."

"Probably pass down from generations. Thing is, at the end, the blood won't work after you're dead. The seal is there 'til the Mist is dead. Even if you wash off the blood. We collect souls afterwards. But, Reapers don't even share their secrets to their kin. It's complicated for the kid since their parent take souls."

"I see. So my dad was lucky to know it." Percy nod. He pull me to a bench. Somehow he lead me to pond. Since when did I live near a pond? "Um, where am I?" I take in my surroundings. A beautiful pond in the middle of the woods.

I stand up. "Where am I at?!"

"Nico, calm down. I didn't mean to but-"

"But _what_? Didn't mean to what? There's no woods in the city! How are we in the woods?!"

"Percy?"

I look back to the pond. Her dress still wet and her hair damp. Her eyes shine like stars as she stare at us. She padded her feet to us. I take a step back, making her stop. The scales on her shoulders shimmer under the light. They shimmer like the pond.

Percy stands up. "Mom, I'm sorry. I know I'm not suppose to be home until a few more days. I accidentally walked us here. This is Nico by the way."


	11. Chapter 11

The way down through the pond was weird but pretty. Percy have put a air bubble around my head in order to breathe. A perfect little window to clearly see the water life that hardly anyone see without a helmet. And the pond is deeper than I thought.

I'm in Percy's underwater house. On the outside, it looks like coral. The inside just like a house. Also no water in the house. Even if you open the door, the water won't pour inside. Like Minecraft.

His house is a air pocket.

Are there other nymphs that live here?

"Okay, the water is off," Percy says as he throw a water bubble out the window before closing it. He pull the curtains close. "Mom, where's the others? You can sit at the table."

Something clatter in the kitchen. "Its the annual water show. You know, the one near your father's palace."

"Shit, it's that time?" Sally walk in with a plate of cookies, set it on the table, and goes back in the kitchen. "I didn't know I was going to miss that. Dad wanted me there this year." Percy slide the plate to me. "Chocolate chip cookies."

I squint at them, "Why is it blue?"

"Long story." But I want to know.

"Well, it _is_ his fault on why you're not there," Sally walk back with three glasses and a pitcher of lemonade. She hand us glasses. "Do you know how Percy became a Reaper? It's because of his father did a bet with the Grim Reaper himself and lost. The king lost and took the punishment. Grim Reaper wanted the heir, Triton, to be under him for the next ten years."

"But dad decided to hand over his bastard son for a punishment that's more for my mom," Percy says.

"Do not call yourself that Percy. You know your father favour you more."

I laugh, "If you are his favourite child, it's still a punishment for him." Percy laughs loudly. He haves a pretty smile.

"You're right," he says.

"Nico," Sally calls, "are you a Mist? Percy like to make friends with them. And you seem unfazed by living under a secret pond."

"I am, but actually, I'm really shock," I respond. "I only see ghosts and I didn't think nothing more. I didn't think there will be other supernatural beings. I was not prepare for this. And it's surprisingly quiet down here."

"There's no ghosts here. Nymphs are reincarnated right after we die. Not everyone is going to be prepare for any of this."

"You are right. Nobody is prepared." Percy and I jump. Behind us is a tall, bulky Reaper. His dark wings complement his scythe. His face unseen from under the hood. The actually Grim Reaper. He's looks alive; no bones shown.

"Ah, Thanatos," Percy say. "Welcome to my house."

"Thanatos is here?" Sally raise the pitcher, "Would he like some lemonade?"

Thanatos reply, "Tell her I say no." Percy look at his mother and shakes his head. "Anyway, he shouldn't be here." He points at me with the bottom of his scythe. Then it move to Percy. "And you be working in the mortal realm and reaping souls. You know, doing your job? Not picking up Mists."

Percy stands up. "I didn't mean to come home. I was-"

"-drawn into it. I know. It's a small problem with the living nymphs. And you're a stubborn one, like your dad."

"That's rude. Like always." Thanatos place a hand on Percy's shoulder.

I feel like im being watch. "I've been watching and I know how Mists attracts you, I haven't bother you about it, but you are distracted with this you. I need you to stay focus. Go back to work." Just like that, without a word, Percy falls through the ground.

Sally and I jump up. Sally scream, "Percy! Really, Thanatos? Was that necessary? "

He pull back his hood. He looks familiar. "Don't worry Sally. I send him back to work. He'll come back on the days he's suppose to. Now," he grabs my arm,"I must go. Good to see you."

"Let me go," I snarl out.

The darkness came to me in a flash. I see, hear, and feel nothing again. There's only dark. I can only feel Thanatos's hand on me. I feel like I'm falling. With Percy, he protected me with his cloak. Thanatos doesn't. He leaves me hanging in these dark shadows. It is suffocating.

I fall on the ground, gasping. I can feel again.

"Nico, are you okay?" Bianca pull me up. I hug her. She's solid. "Nico?"

"What did you do to him?" Hazel is here. I also pull her into the hug.

"Was that really necessary Thanatos?" Hades. "You know a mortal can't handle Shadow Traveling and need the protection of the cloak. Are you trying to damage my kid's mind even more?"

"Hades. You are always short-temper. You get that from your mother."

"And you are any calmer? You're trying to mash my son's brain. For what?" My sisters and I look at them.

Thanatos shrugs. "Punishment for being too involved with one of my Reapers. He helped a ghost past on. I don't mess with that, Mists like to do that, but he was with my Reaper, who was suppose to do the job. My Reapers know better to involve the livings when passing on a soul. To be involved with the living either way. Perseus never listen."

"Nico doesn't know that da-" Hades shuts his mouth.

Thanatos smiles. "Oh. You haven't called me dad since your mother died."

"WHAT?!" We scream.

I slowly stand up, my vision blurry. "Wh-what does he mean _'dad', _dad? Is the Grim Reaper our Reaper Grandfather? Thanatos himself?!"

"How do-?"

"PERCY TOLD ME! _OF COURSE! _I ASKED HIM!"

"The temper runs through the blood," Thanatos comment.

I point at him. Hades does look like him. "Shut the fuck up! I want answers from my father!" I bend over and vomit. Bianca and Hazel pull me to couch.

"Nico, no more," Bianca command. "As for you, you should leave."

"Please leave Mr. Grim Reaper," Hazel says, "we don't want you here anymore. You're upsetting us."

Thanatos sigh, "Okay." He looks at Hades. "I brought him back just what you wanted. Also, Perseus won't be bothering you or your kids anymore."

Hades blink at him. "Just leave." And he left; Thanatos vanish within the shadows. Dad walk to me. "How you feeling?"

My vision blurry and my head swarming as if I'm being suffocated by the darkness. Hazel spoke up, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hades sigh. I can see the resemblance between them two. Thanatos have this calm face; the same face on Hades whenever it is calm. "I didn't want you three to know. That my father, your grandfather, left us when I was young. And when your grandmother died, he didn't dare see her or me. He wasn't the one to collect her soul either. But when your mother died, he came after her. I saw him take her to another life. We have a complicated relationship. Something I don't want for any of you."

"So you kept that our grandfather is alive, unlike what you said," Bianca says. "Is he the reason why you and Nico see ghosts?"

"Yes. We also see Reapers because we are related to one. It's also why Hazel's witches senses are heighten to feel Reapers nearby."

"That is complicated," Hazel conform.

I couldn't say anything. All I did is bend over again and throw up on my father's lap.


	12. Chapter 12

I stayed in bed for three days. Apparently, Shadow Traveling (what Hades called it) made me sick. Living Reapers like Percy are suppose to only shadow-travel with the cloak. Thanatos doesn't need a one but he like to wear one. Otherwise, it can mess up your mind.

Side effects may includes: confusion, memory loss, vomiting, dizziness, diarrhea, high fever, and insanity. What father said.

Thankfully I only got vomit, dizzy, high fever, and diarrhea. Maybe insanity for wanting to kill Grim Reaper. Nope. Not insanity. That's my regular thinking.

But it's been two weeks since I saw Percy. I'm not surprise. Last time was a month. Honestly, the whole time he had been gone, I been helping ghosts pass on. Simple stuff like buying their love ones cabbage from when they were going grocery shopping. Showing a family a secret treasure. Sending a message. Like I said, simple stuff.

And on each passing, a Reaper shows up. Each a different one. Humans and creatures. With or without a cloak. Not a single one looked at me.

I sit on the bench at the playground. A group of ghost kids run across the field. I tried to help the kids but they seem to not know they are dead. Kids are a bit different. Just like animals. Can't help someone if they don't see what is really going on.

People from the past are helpless.

"Nico." I jump. I look around me and see no one. "Nico." I don't know that voice. Or where is it coming. "Nico." It sounds far away. What if I follow it?

I stand up. "Come on. Say my name again. Where are you coming from?"

"Nico." I follow where it sounds like it coming from. "Nico." Why is it calling my name? What is the reason for me? Is it a ghost? "Nico." It sounds closer. "Nico."

I stop in my tracks. I'm in a forest. I look behind to see only trees. I was just in a neighborhood. Next to the park. How did I end up in a forest? I was in the middle of a city.

This is Percy all over again.

"Nico."

Or I shouldn't be walking towards a random voice.

I know that it is not Percy's voice. Who is it? Why am I following a voice that lead me into a forest? This is a beginning of a Supernatural episode. I'm going to die by following a ghost's voice.

"_Nico._" That sounded impatient.

I walk. Let's follow the voice. I hope this isn't a trap. I'll like to live to twenty years. I'm only fifthteen.

The trees open up to a small open area. A small pond and a bench with a boy hunching over on it. The voice is gone. I walk closer to him. I see the scales on his neck shine under the sun as well the one on his shoulders.

The ocean.

He groan into his hands. Tank top, shorts, and no shoes. The scales on his feet seem to wrap his ankles then fade on his feet. There are a lot more on his shoulders. He seem trouble.

I sit on the bench. He jump and look at me. "Hey Percy. Surprise to see that table have flip? The irony." I give a small smile. He laughs back.

Percy looks dead tired. "Nico, what are you doing here?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I followed a voice here."

"What?" He straighten up. "Why? It could have been a poltergeist tricking you to a trap. There are some in these woods. What were you thinking?" He grabs my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry, it only send me to you. Are you the trick?" Percy laughs as he pull me into a bear hug. I awkwardly pat his back. His scales are smooth under my chin. "What happen after Thanatos sent you away?"

"He um, sent me working. He kept me busy until yesterday. I know you've been busy too. I tried to go after the souls you helped but Thanatos didn't let me. He was watching me. Making sure I do what I'm suppose to do. Fucking asshole. Also, Jason died. I reap his soul to his next life."

I blink. "Well, I hope him and Leo find each other." I sigh. "I am a distraction to you, though." Percy pull me away. I hastly cover his mouth before he says something stupid. "Don't you dare say I'm not one because I am. You come to my house and follow me to school and like to bother me. You don't do your job when you're with me. I'm not trying to be one but to you, I am a distraction."

Percy laughs in my hands. He pulls me back into a hug. I drop my hands to my lap. "Nico, thank you for following that voice. Thanatos didn't even let me see you on my days off right now. I'm under pond arrest." I laugh. "How I miss you. That's also the first time I heard you laugh." Percy breathe out in my shoulder.

We go quiet. I like this. A warm hug from someone other than my sisters. It's different. I wrap my arms around him. I want to show him affection too. The last time I felt like this was when my mom was alive.

"What are you doing here?" Percy pull himself away. I look to see Thanatos standing five feet behind the bench. How didn't I see him? "How are you even here? I let you play Reaper but you con-"

"Stop," I tell him. I stand. "You don't tell me what to do. I'm not your kid or your Reaper. Where I go or who I visit is none of your business. I don't care that you are Death or my grandfather, I do what I do." I sound like the little mermaid and Thanatos looks about to destroy my prince statue.

"Wait, what?" Percy sounds confuse. He couldn't say anything else since Thanatos stomp to me and snatch me up like a sack of potatoes. "WAIT!"

I scream like I never thought I can. "LET ME GO YOU _DEMON!_ I fucking swear I'll end your IMMORTAL LIFE!" I grab his feathers and pluck them off. Then I start kicking his chest. I'm having a tantrum.

"Gods dammit," Thanatos pull me away. I got lucky to pluck another handful of feathers. Grandpa dearest wince in pain. I'm in the air, hanging from his grip.

I let the feathers drop from my fingers. I grin. "Aww, was that painful? Grandpas are suppose to be bald." I land on my ass. He fucking drop me. Percy is by my side, pulling me up.

Thanatos clench his jaw. "You are a splitting image of your father. Stubborn, short temper, an ass-"

"Just like you," Percy speaks. "You are everything you are describing them. They got it from you, the source."

"Know what," Thanatos sigh, "do whatever you want. You can hang with my Reaper and pass on souls. Perseus, you are still my worker, I still give you orders that you follow. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Also," Thanatos furrow his brows at me, "your father is asking for you again. Remember, time is different between the realms. In the living, it's now been two days." And just like that, Thanatos disappear within the shadows.

I shudder from remembering when I got sick by Shadow Traveling. Thanatos wasn't wearing a cloak; perks from being Grim Reaper.

"So Thanatos is your grandfather?" I sit down on the bench and nod. Finally relax. "That makes since. Hades look like him." I sigh. "I should send you home. It been two days. Hades and Bianca and Hazel are-"

I grab his hand. Percy go silent. "I don't want to go home just yet."

"Why?"

I look up into his green eyes. "I like being here. In this realm. It makes me feel calm, and I don't hear any dead. You say there is ghosts in the woods, but there is no noise."

Percy sigh. "The pond is proctected. No ghost can enter this space. And nymphs reincarnated so inside the water is safe. Are you sure you want to stay here? Time will pass...and things change and-" I place my head on Percy's shoulder and that makes him stiff.

The pond is steady. The birds are chirping and the trees are shaking in the soft wind. We're quiet. Percy squeeze my hand as he sigh in my uncomb hair. I can hear his heartbeat. Soft, steady, alive. I haven't felt this calm since mom died. Since our car accident.

We were close to death. My and Hazel's power heighten. Ghosts are more attracted to me. Hazel can now pull up riches from the earth without trying. Bianca can't play softball due to a bad leg. Mom died. Hades was at home, and the last one to see mom's face alive.

Alive as we can tell.

"Nico." Its the same voice I follow. Someone grabs my shoulder. I look. A little girl with pigtails. She seems off. Her smile doesn't seem happy. It doesn't stick. "_Nico._" I don't like how she says my name.

"Hi," I say back. She's a ghost. Somehow she's in the pond area.

Percy jumps up. The little girl smiles big with teeth. But there's no teeth. I don't see anything in her mouth. It's black. Then she howl, her mouth spreading down.

I close my ears. Percy grabs and pushes me to the ground. He holds something long with a silver curve at the top. He swing at the little girl who jumps on the bench then lunge towards me. It cuts her in half. She vanishes in smoke.

I uncap my ears. "I'm sorry. That's my fault. She must-"

"No. Don't say that." Percy pull me up. "Its not your fault. It happens with Mists. You are a transport for the dead. That was a poltergeist, so your transport is a train. Big enough for everyone. Your powers are strong."

"Like Leo," I say. I moved a flaming soul in my body when I couldn't do before the accident. "I'm sor-"

Percy takes my hand. His other hand holds a... scythe? Is that for real? I didn't get a good look since Percy was moving it. "Don't worry about it. It happens." He seem to know more about me than I do. I nod. The scythe disappear from his hand.

I want to know where it went.

Percy's scythe hand caress my cheek. "Are you okay?"

I squeeze his hand. I shouldn't have do it. I wanted to. I go on my toes and place a kiss on Percy. A small one. Though, he look shock. I take a few steps back. "My bad. I didn't mean it." I clear my throat. I feel stupid. I try to shake his hand off. "I'm going back home. Let go."

Percy doesn't. He pulls me back in. His lips are chap but warm. I lean in close that our bodies are flush together. This feels alive.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't go back home.

I know I should have. And Hades should have gave me a phone so he can contact me. He didn't and I didn't. Like father, like son. For gods sake, I can't believe I ran away. It's been a week with me being next to Percy. I dont know how long is that in the living.

Bianca and Hazel are worrying for me.

Hades is going to kill me.

I've been living with Percy and Sally in the pond. I've meet all the other water nymphs. Sally adores me. It's been awhile since I had a mom so it was an adjustment. Sally loves that Percy have a friend to talk to. There is Grover, Percy's best friend, but he doesn't get it.

He doesn't see or hear the dead. Grover is connected to nature due to him being a satyr, but not to spirits. Percy and Grover are both part of nature. It's the reason why they're childhood friends.

"Here you go, Nico," Percy comes back with something bundle in his arms. We're at the Reaper HQ. Percy wants me to have my own cloak so I can Shadow Travel besides him. So that I can hide from others when we're reaping. I have to stay in the lobby. The girl at the desk watch Percy bounce to me. "Thanatos didn't want to give away a cloak, but, he haves this aviator jacket. He cast some Reaper magic on it so that it can work like a cloak."

"There's no such thing of Reaper magic," the girl says. Percy shushed her. "Don't shush me."

He sway the jacket at me. I take it. Why does Thanatos have a aviator jacket? The dark brown is a nice color and the collar is fuzzy. I like it though. "Its a bit big on me." I wave my arms at him, the sleeves flopping up and down.

Percy laughs. "You'll grow into it." He pull up my sleeves. The jacket is bulky so it only slides back down. "It looks good on you."

"I can see it now," the desk girl says. I try to ignore her; she's a ghost. Her blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail and the end of it is a trail of smoke. Her grey eyes look like rain clouds. "You have Thanatos' eyes. Dark like the shadows."

"Annabeth," Percy looks over to her, "really? That's-"

"Its okay." Thanatos walks in the lobby. His wings have a few bald spots. Percy stands next to me. "You do have my eyes. Sad thing that runs down the gene pool. Your sisters and Hades haves them. Also the wild hair. That jacket used to be mines when I was with your grandmother."

Good know where we got our death eyes. "I don't know my grandmother. Why are you giving me your jacket?" Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to be a good grandpa? Are you trying to be on my good side?

Thanatos sigh. He takes a glance to Annabeth. She answer with a shrug. "Your grandmother gave me the jacket for a birthday I lied about. And I tried to give it to Hades after she died. He didn't want it. He did tried to pull my wings off with it, but it meant a lot to me."

"Can't give it to your son so past it down, right?" He nods. Thanatos's face shows how much it means for him. A present from my grandmother to him. Maybe out of love. Maybe out of stockholm. I don't know. "Did she know what you are?

"Not until she died and I went to get her. She knew something was different about me. It's the reason why she fell in love with me."

"I thought you didn't take her soul."

"I did, but I got another Reaper to bring her to me. I didn't want to see her body lifeless and Hades's sad face again." Sad face? He means it. Thanatos wanted to give his most precious present to his son. Hades didn't want it because he holds a grudge. He won't listen.

Percy rubs my back. "I'll keep it. Thank you grandpa." I smile to him. He got in my good side. Thanatos's lips twist. I don't think he knows how to smile.

"Okay. Um...it works like a cloak. You can Shadow Travel and when you zip it up, you turn invisible from the dead and living. Just like the hood. You can say it's Reaper magic." Annabeth is the one who snorts. "Be careful out there. Ghosts are tricky bastards. You are not my Reaper so I can't keep an eye but I can on Perseus. Take care of my only grandson, got it?"

Percy salutes him. "Yes grandpa!"

I ask, "What about a scythe?"

Thanatos points at him. "No." Then me. "And no. Be careful. Annabeth, take your ghostly feet off the desk." Annabeth sticks her tongue out. Thanatos knocks her feet off. Then he left.

"That was the cutest thing I have ever seen," Annabeth says. I start laughing. "I always knew he had a soft side. But it's so small that it doesn't show. Nico, I'm the one who brought your grandmother to him."

"Really?" Percy speaks up.

"Yup. She liked his wings. Sweet woman."

_~A Visit~_

We left the HQ. Walking along through the woods. Holding hands.

Annabeth was nice but something was weird. Why was there a ghost for a secretary? How did she became one? For the Grim Reaper matter of fact.

"Annabeth was chosen by Thanatos," Percy read my mind. "She's a product between a cloud nymph and a human so she knows of both realms. She meet a Reaper, not me, she's older, and meet Thanatos along the way."

"Was it a nice meeting?"

Percy laughs. "No. From what the Reaper told me, she tackle him like a football quarterback. She thought he was a demon because of the wings."

"But how did she became a ghost secretary?" We have left the woods to the my neighborhood. I zip up my jacket.

"She saved someone when she died. Thanatos offer her to be a Reaper or be reincarnated. She pick Reaper so she can be beside her Reaper boyfriend."

"Are you sure that wasn't you?"

"Funny. I'm sure." Percy lean down and kiss me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I shrug.

No. I'm not ready. It's been a week. I don't know how long it's been in the living. I know my nights are calm and quiet. I hardly get headaches. I can actually sleep. Percy may drool but I don't mind. It's relaxing and I love it.

We stop at the door. I squeeze Percy's hand.

"Its going to be find." Percy kiss me on the head. I nod.

I unzip my jacket. Pull out my key and unlock the door. The first I see is Hazel on the stairs. She's staring at me. I nervously wave to her. Then she scream. Tears are running down her cheeks as she run towards me. Hazel tackles me down the steps.

I hear Percy laughing. There's pain through my body. Why? Why sister? Why must you hurt your big brother?

Though, I did hurt you.

"I'm sorry Hazel," I say as I hug her back. She sobs on my chest. How long was I gone? "I'm here." But not back.

"Hazel?" It's Bianca. "Are you okay? What was that scream?" I sit up. Bianca is at the doorway, a bat in hand. Percy backs away. He haves his hood on so Bianca can't see him, but that doesn't mean he's not scare of her. "Nico. Dad. Dad! DAD!"

She's screaming in the apartment. Percy freaks. I hear Hades running towards us. Bianca is down the steps and pulling Hazel and I up to sit. Hazel won't let go. Hades is next to Bianca, checking if I'm alright.

"Where have you been?" He ask. He haven't slept for days. "You were gone for a whole month. Are you FUckING stupid?" He slaps my arm. "You are killing me." He continues slapping me until Bianca latches on me. She sobs on me too.

Hades rub his eyes. "I'm sorry dad. I-"

"Get inside. You too Percy." Percy stiffen. "Girls, please." They pull me up. I don't let them drag me inside.

"Nico?" Hazel looks at me. Bianca notice too. They also haven't slept for days. "What's wrong?"

Hades turn. His eyes go big. "Where did you get that jacket?" Hazel was on top of me so her hair was covering the aviator jacket. I breathe out. "Nico, tell me right now. Where-"

"From Thanatos," I respond. "He didn't want to give a cloak to a non-Reaper. And I'm not staying."

"WHAT?!" Bianca looks around. "Where's Percy? I need to beat him into til he turn into pulp." Percy decided to disappear through the apartment wall. He's inside now.

"Its not his fault," I say. I pull my hands away from my sisters' grips. "I want to stay in that realm. I don't know when the next time I'll see you so I wanted to do it now. While I had a chance. I wanted to say I love you." Hazel is shaking her head. "And that I'll miss you."

Bianca is covering her mouth. Tears are flowing down faster. "No," Hazel says. "You're not leaving. Why?"

"You feel safer there don't you?" I look at my dad. He have this heartbreaking eyes on me. Something that I have never seen. Is this how he felt when Thanatos left? Is this what Thanatos meant that he can't see Hades's sad face? "No. You're my son and you are grounded."

He reach for me. I back away. I zip up my jacket, now only Hades can see me. Hazel reach out to try to find me. Her hands goes through me. "Nico, please don't," Bianca cries out.

I look at Hades. "I'm sorry dad," my voice breaks. Percy is next to me. He grab my hand. "I love you. I'll see you again some day." I don't say goodbyes. Goodbyes are when you'll never meet after. I'll see them.

"NO. NICO!"

I wave them goodbye instead. I squeeze Percy's hand. We're swallow up by the shadows.


End file.
